In trouble
by TeenAuthor99
Summary: Percy expresses hos feelings to Dacota but Dacota and Percy keep getting in trouble. *LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS*


I quietly walked over the hardwood floor and slipped out the door of my cabin, Athena's cabin. I checked my watch; 5:39 am. The rest of the camp wouldn't be up for at least another 2 hours. I wasn't suppose to be up until 8 am. That was the camp rule but I loved getting extra practice time in. I jogged over to the training area and slipped into the sword shed. I grabbed my favorite sword and a shield.

I swung my sword back and forth, hitting the practice dummies. Someone came up behind me, startling me so I swung my sword back. Percy held a shield in front of his face, dodging my attack.

"Are you trying to kill me today, Dacota?" Percy said while slowly lowering his shield.

"Jesus Percy! You scared me half the death." I yelled while gently punching his shoulder

"You shouldn't be up this early; You could get in trouble." Percy said while kicking a rock with his foot.

"Ya ya, whatever." I said while placing my sword and shield on the ground behind me.

"So, any plans for today?" He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. He always seems to have that slight blush on his cheeks while he talks to me. Even when he first met me. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

~~7 years ago (Percy was 12, Dacota was 13)~~

I sat outside our cabin, chatting with my half sisters Annabeth and Dylan. We were discussing battle strategy. Most of the other camp members under estimate us since Annabeth is 12 and Dylan and I are 13.

Suddenly, Grover came galloping over to us.

"Guys! Have you seen Chiron?" He said out of breath.

"Ya. He's inside the cabin. I'll go get him." Dylan said as she got up and headed inside the cabin.

"What's wrong Grove?" I asked.

"He's here Cota! He's here!" He said while jumping up a bit.

"Who's here?" Annabeth asked but before her question got answered, Chiron came rushing out of the cabin in his wheelchair.

"He's here Grover?" He asked while standing up out of his wheelchair to reveal his horse bottom half. Grover nodded and they both galloped away.

*3 Days later*

Apparently this special camper woke up today. Grover said he would bring him to meet the Athena daughters.

"Hey Cota!" Grover said as he waved to me. Beside him, there was a boy that looked about my age with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Grove! Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Percy." He said while pointing to the boy. The boy looked up at me and a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

~~Back to reality~~

"So, any plans for today?" He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Just training as usual." I said while sitting on the ground. He sat down beside me.

"You work to hard." He said while brushing my hair out of my face. I looked deep into his eyes. There was a special twinkle in his eyes that made me smile every time. He leaned in closer and gently kissed me.

"Percy..." I said releasing the kiss but he just kissed me again. This time, I kissed back. I don't know what got into me but it felt so right kissing him. He gently pushed my head towards the ground until I was laying on the ground and he was on top of me. I slipped my hand under his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs. I lifted his shirt off, only separating our kiss for a split second then returning to it. He slipped his hand up my shirt and into my bra. He started massaging my boobs. I could feel my cunt getting wetter by the second. He somehow managed to lift my shirt and bra off at the same time. I pushed his back against the shed while I stood up and took my pants up while swaying my hips. Percy's eyes looked up and down my body. I looked down to his pants to see that his cock was now rock hard.

"Percy, I think those pants are a little to tight." I said seductively. He just nodded and took off his pants and boxers, revealing his rock hard erection.

"Percy... It's so big!" I said with wow in my voice. He just chuckled and walked over to me. I pushed him up against the shed and started dancing around him. I could hear his breathes being cut short. He grabbed my ass and ripped off my panties. He placed his finger between my legs and started rubbing my wet cunt. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan.I turned around and started giving him a hand job as he continued rubbing me. I could tell he was close to the edge when he pushed me against the shed and started pounding my ass. He continued to rub my pussy. I was moaning so loud and he was also.

At the same time, we reached our climax points and both let out a loud moan that probably woke up the whole camp. Percy placed his body on top of me on the shed, breathing heavily with his body full of sweat. I was trying to catch my breath.

"Percy... Dacota?" I heard Chiron say from behind us. I turned red and looked at him. "You tow! In the big house now!" Chiron said obviously angry.

_**A/N: Hey guys. What do think so far? How do you like my lemon of Percy and my made up character? Comment what you think and your ideas.**_


End file.
